the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Haus Anubis
Das Haus Anubis is a children's television series produced jointly by Belgian broadcaster Studio 100 and Nickelodeon and a remake of Het Huis Anubis. With a seven-figure production budget, it is one of Nickelodeon's largest in-house productions, and the first German daily soap opera specifically aimed at children. From September 29, 2009, the show has been running both on children's channel Nick (daily at 19:20/7:20pm), and repeated in the afternoon and on weekends), and on music channel VIVA. Das Haus Anubis is aimed at children twelve years old and above, and is the German remake of the successful Dutch television program;Het Huis Anubis. This 2006/2009 series was one of the most successful children's series in the Benelux countries. View the Gallery Summary The show focuses on eight young people living at a boarding school, "Haus Anubis", of which Nina is the newest occupant. On the day of her arrival, the surly caretaker, Viktor, shows her her room. What she does not know is that her room previously belonged to Linn, the best friend of classmate Luzy; Linn has disappeared without a trace. Nina's first encounter with Luzy is not exactly cordial; Luzy, who is very concerned for Linn, would rather throw the frightened Nina straight out. But this is not the only secret in the school. The walls of the house, in which the eight students live together, seem to hide another secret. A fellow student disappears, the caretaker seems on his guard and the teachers begin acting strangely when talking about the Haus Anubis. A little anxious, but driven by curiosity, the students set out to discover the secrets of their home. Differences with the original version There are several changes made from the original Dutch version. Obviously, the first major difference are the names of the main characters. Aside from Victor and Mara, everyone has another name. However, their personalities and taste in clothes stay the same as in the Dutch version. Also, the story of Season 1 was exactly the same as it was in the Dutch version, but the next season changed a little bit. Even though the main story arch for Season 2 was the same, they shifted some side storylines to other characters and also deleted two major characters who were introduced in season two of the original, Joyce and Noa, and combined them into one character, Charlotte. Also, the character of Mara, who left halfway season two of the original, stayed in the German version and took over the part Noa had in the story of the second season of the Dutch version. It is also expected some of these changes will be carried over to the English remake. Since some things that happened in the Dutch version, such as Mara leaving and Noa coming in as her replacement, were done because the creators had to. The Dutch actress who played Mara actually wanted to leave the show, so that is also why the character was written out and Mara left the house. Actors Main Cast Current Supporting Characters Past Supporting Characters Discography Songs Albums Books Awards * The names of the categories are translated into English Episodes Episodes: Movies Das Haus Anubis - Pfad der 7 Sünden (Path of the Seven Sins) Category:Das Haus Anubis